conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Kingdom of Naasca
Kingdom of Naasca The Unified Kingdoms of Naasca, also known as the Unified Kingdoms of the Horn, the Kingdom of Naasca and simply as Naasca, is a sovereign kingdom that covers the peninsula known as the Naascan Horn. The peninsula juts out northwards near the centre of the continent of Revaneen. This peninsula divides the storm-battered Gulf of Tears in the west from the Churning Channel on Naasca's eastern coast that divides the kingdom from the islands to her east. There is a sea to the north of the peninsula that is known as the Silent Sea, which leads straight to the Northern Wastes. The ony land border Naasca currently has is with the ever-looming Great Kingdom of Emeria , a empire to the south that threatens the freedom of Naasca. The wide and deep waters of the River Erebrum form nearly half the southron border, while the rest is formed by the hills of the Slouching Downs. This border is fortified, and is protected by the Naascan Border Guard, the only permanment army in Naasca. The country is ruled under a constitutional monarchy of His Illustratious Majesty, King Alfred IV of House Fraen . The King is the ultimate head of the state, but the legislature of the goverment is known as theThe Assembly of LordsCouncil of Lords . The Council is where the feudal lords come together to discuss and debate both thier indivual matters such as succesion and also form a national goverment to create acts that apply throughout the Kingdom. This centralisation of power has stopped the old civil wars that use to erupt between different lords about land and help keeps the nation united. Both the King and the Council are located in the Skycrown Keep, which is in the capital of the City of Averlynn . The cities and towns are ruled over by the city or town councils, which are formed by aldermen, which are usually positions that are bought or voted in. The leader of these councils becomes the mayor of the town. In the rural countryside, there is a declining system of feudalism in which the power of the lord is declining. The modern lord does not act on his own law, but has to obey national law. The lord has become more of an agent of the King's Law than as his own private law system. The country is divided into eight different provinces throughout the kingdom. These provinces are under the juristiction of the Grand Dukes, who hold the greatest power outside of the royal family. The eight provinces are Beil Amon, Dusalyn, Falgar, Gwyr, Macan, the Province of Averlynn, Torwacy and Tymeflin, and these are ruled by House Wynd, House Sollen, House Arwell, House Drayne, House Hyll, House Fraen, House Ryder and House Gray respectively. The country is further subdivided into sixty-four counties under the Elector Counts, so called because they can vote in the Assembly. The Naascan Horn provides a number of economic advantages for the citizens of the Kingdom. The lenght and shape of the Horn prohibits the trading galleys of foreign nations from sailing directly from the Gulf of Tears to the Churning Channel and vice versa. The only acess route between these two seas is through the Silent Sea, by sailing through the Straits of Thansk. The city of Ryderhythe stradles along the Straits, in which the city's fleets control the waters. There is revenue gained from a maritime toll that all foreign ships must pay to pass through. The North of the country is dominated by the peaks of the Hundred Fangs, which have a rich supply of iron, copper, tin, zinc and coal. These mountains also have rare veins of gold and silver. The North is heavily forested with coniferous trees such as pine, spruce, cedar and fir trees, which are exported from the port city of Ryderhythe. The country has three merchent fleets, the Averlynn Merchent Fleet, the Caerden Merchent Fleet and the Ryderhythe Merchent Fleet. The centre of the country is the most fertile region of the kingdom, and is known as the Central Lowlands. Here both tillage and livestock farming occurs, and the region produces all the basic foodstuffs for the peasents and more higher-quality food for the lords. The region produces everything from poultry to beef, from wheat to grapes. The area is well-drained, but rivers such as the Guir occasionally flood and helps spreads fertile aluvium. The area in Tymeflin is also famous for its unique Tymeflin Cheddar. The south tends to have a much warmer climate that is used to grow many of Naasca's alchool is made. The vales between the Slouching Downs in Gwyr are converted to apple orchards, breweries and hop farms, used to make cider, beer and ale. The most famous ale in Naasca is the Alemond Brew, that is grown in Gwyr. The province of Gwyr is mostly made up of wetlands, but the south is made up of vinyards that grow Naascan wines. The most famous wine is Turnley's Golden Harvest, which is grown on the Turnley Estates on the banks of the River Rume. There is now a large miltary culture that has emerged since the aftermath of the Three Years' War. The bitter memerory of the Emerian invasion fifteen years earlier has led to a large support for further miltary actions. A permament army established to protect the now offical border witht the Great Kingdom of Emeria. This army was offically founded as the Naascan Border Guard, althought they became dubbed the "Golden Dragons" due to their gold cloaks and the emblem of Naasca. The Guard has been given the area near the border in Gwyr and Dusalyn known as the Southron Marches. A number of sixteen castles were built for the Guard on the banks of the River Erebrum and a number of nineteen in the Slouching Downs. The castles along the Erebrum have been given the name the Dragon's Tail, and the forts in the Slouching Downs are called the Scorpian's Sting. The Guard has earned a position of esteem and honour in modern Naascan culture. The old miltary traditions are kept in use in the training of highborne to become knights and lord commanders in the so-called "summer armies" that have existed for centuries, that were formed during wars and disbanded in peace. However there are lords in Falgar and Tymeflin that have private armies. An example is the Grand Duke of Falgar, Carmond Arwell, who maintains an army of 3,000. The general miltary units that are formed are from the peasentry, who often use thier own tools such as picks, mallets and mattocks as weapons in war. The Naascan Royal Navy is based in Ryderhythe and Stormhaven Anchorage on the west coast and at Langstrand and Dinholme on the eastern coastline. The ships are made in Ryderhythe, and there are extensive shipyards in Ryderhythe Harbour. The navy currently numbers about forty-two ships nationwide. These ships have been succesful in repelling seaborne invasions throughout Naasca's past. The Kingdom has built up a string of alliances after the devasting aftermath of the Three Years' War. These alliances were formulated by the late High Lord Channcelor, the Grand Duke Waymunn Gray of Tymeflin. Gray was keenly aware of Naasca's vunderablity in the face of the armies of Emeria. He first organised the betrorthal of the twelve year old King Alfred IV with the ten year old Princess Tarabeth of Davoria, the niece of King Feranz the Pious in the year 1369 GL. There marraige took place three years later in the capital city of Evascrus in Davoria, cementing the special friendship between Naasca and Davoria. Gray brought the kingdom into the Northern League in the year 1372 GL to bring a coalition against the expansion of Emeria. Although Gray died in 1373, his policy of alliance was continued on by his succesor Grand Duke Byron Fraen. He gave aid to the Elven Queendom of Camelia during the Great Camelian Famine of 1374 to 1378, which gave a special relationship with this former isolationist country in terms of trade and there is now the possiblity of an alliance between the two. Etymology The orrginal name of the region now called Naasca was the High Elven word, Ul-Odanes. This Tha'dan word translate as the Land of Plenty, ''since the first High Elven scouts of the Ul-Turani Empire said the land was bountiful in natural resources. The name was used to apply to the elves living in the region after the Shattering of Turani. The Ul-Ondanes were a group of high elves who degenerated from civilization into tribal groups. They became a patricarchal society that treated women as little more than property and sex objects. Thier violence towards the humans that lived on the east coast of Naasca was legendary. There was scalpings and skinnings of humans to name just a few of the attrocites. When the Avokashi Imperium invaded and submitted the region, they gave the region to the humans called the Gwyrese. The region was named after the Avokashi name for the Ul-Ondanes which was ''Naacii, which roughly meant savages in the Avokashi. The people of the region were eventually given the name, despite the fact there was by now two different ethnic groups; the Gwyrese from the south and the now-called Nascaans from Thansk. History Prehistory The Great Winter ravaged the lands of Naasca from about fifteen thousand to ten thousand years before the arrrival of the first Avokashi ships off the continent of Raveenen. The modern nation was covered in a vast ice sheet that covered all of northern and most of central Raveenen. There was no animal or plant life to be found in Naasca during the Winter, as every part of the country was buried beneath hundreds of feet of ice. Most of the modern seas around the continent were still plains, as the water was frozen in the ice. This all changed after the Great Thaw, which occured around ten thousand years ago. The ice melted and boreal forest spread across the north of the continent, which included the area of Naasca. The first humanoid race to spread into the area were the Shroi'kan, but were better known as ''wood elves. ''The Shroi'kan lived in small hunter-gatherer communties that roamed the forests. They used flint tools such as flint spears, axes, clubs and arrows. Days of Avokash The Avokashi Imperium invaded the region of Ul-Ondanes 53 years after the Great Landing. The region was invaded by the 6th and 7th Legions of the Imperium Army, under the command of After the Fall of Avokash After the Unification Geography Politics Economy Demographics Culture Category:Empia